


The One That Got Away

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Sonadow, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: Shadow finds himself comforting his arch-rival after witnessing the messy break-up with the Princess.(Takes Place after issue 134, aka the Infamous Slap.)
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog (past), Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually been in a relationship before or given anyone advice after a breakup, so I'm not sure if this is really any good. But I still hope you all enjoy reading this and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below.

Shadow skidded to a stop as he surveyed the green vegetation area of Knothole forest, looking for a certain blue hedgehog who ran off in a fit of distress. He did not understand why he wanted to look for the blue hedgehog who is also his arch-rival, but his instincts were telling him to and being the Ultimate Lifeform, he knew his instincts were never wrong.

When the black hedgehog learnt, that Sonic has somehow came back from the dead; or more accurately…came back to Mobius from being lost in space for a year, Shadow has been feeling a strange emotion just like what he felt during that same year. Ever since the day Sonic “died”, he’s been feeling a very strange emotion in his chest which was vastly different, than the warm magnetic pull he felt when the two of them saw each other face to face. It was cold, empty and painful that constantly gnawed at him, much to his own irritation while he kept continuing his ongoing mission of discovering his true purpose in life.

But now that he learned Sonic is alive, that terrible feeling of pain and emptiness had been replaced with the warm magnetic pull he felt before. Which was why earlier that night, he found himself hiding away from everyone’s view in the trees as he watched what had literally played on stage, like a messed-up tragic soap opera that he used to watch with Maria during his time on the ARK.

After going deeper into the forest, he finally found a familiar shade of azure blue in a small clearing, sitting near the lake in a fetal position, his head resting in his arms.

In any different kind of scenario, the black hedgehog would’ve found this scene of his arch-rival wallowing in sadness, rather pathetic. But because of what happened earlier tonight, this was understandable; since it seemed like both him and the princess loved each other very much. Shadow also didn’t understand why he feels that same empty feeling when he thinks of his rival’s now former relationship with the princess at times.

The black hedgehog begins quietly walking closer before he stopped at the blue hedgehog’s side, who either did not noticed his presence or became too emotionally drained to even respond to any kind of sound or movement.

“Faker?” Shadow spoke, seeing if this might initiate a response in his rival.

Sonic jumped from his spot, being rather startled by the voice. He quickly turned his head around to the side, to see his black and red rival standing over him with an unreadable expression. The blue hedgehog made quick work of wiping any eyes left on his face and eyes before plastering on a small fake smile, “H-Hey Shadow, what’cha doing all the way out here near Knothole?”

Like when he was looking for the blue hedgehog, Shadow allowed himself a moment to observe the blue hedgehog. His green eyes that were once filled with life, were now nearly dead and lifeless with a slight red tint and swollen due to crying. Bags also started forming under his eyes and his quills were slightly drooping, along with his ears.

The black hedgehog took a seat next to his rival, much to the latter’s surprise; as he started trying to think on what he should say to him, without showing that he cares for his rival after witnessing what happened over several minutes ago.

“You should be with your friends, blue hedgehog. Not out here alone.” Shadow said, before mentally kicking himself, what the hell was that?

Hearing what his rival just said, Sonic immediately groans as realisation kicked in, hiding his face again.

‘Can this get any worse for me?’ he thought.

He slightly lifted his head, “Did you see all that, Shadow?”

The said hedgehog looked at the blue blur before letting out a sigh, “Yes, indeed I have Faker. I only came out here because I…because I.” he immediately looked away, knowing his attempt at trying not look like he cares, is starting fail.

Oh, fuck.

Sonic blinked for a few moments looking surprised, before he was able to recover some of that cockiness back to make a remark at his rival, “Aww! I didn’t know you cared about me, Faker. It almost makes me see you in a whole different light.”

Shadow only gave a glare his rival, little annoyed that the blue blur was able to figure out his intentions that easily. This only made Sonic chuckle in return as he begins to feel slightly better from the events, that possibly took place nearly an hour ago. It did not last exceptionally long however, as the thought of it made the hedgehog feel sombre again.

Noticing that his rival had become depressed again, Shadow decided to speak up again, while also deciding to give up trying to hide his care for his rival’s well-being. At least for just one night.

“Everything alright, hedgehog?” he asked, despite already knowing what.

The blue hedgehog looked at his rival for a short moment before answering, “Aw, it nothing Shadow. Just thinking about…Sally and everything.” He then lets out a sigh, perking the black hedgehog’s ears a little.

Shadow found himself falling deep into his thoughts as he began to remember…

* * *

_Sonic’s face became one of sadness, as he gently brushed the princess’s hand away from his cheek._

_“Sorry, Sal. I…can’t.”_

_A loud slap resounded throughout the area, as everyone watched in shock or even gasped loudly. Shadow who was watching everything from the cover of the tress, even looked slightly shocked as he watched what just happened. He felt an extremely dark feeling form in his chest as he watched the princess slapped the blue hedgehog across his face, hard._

_“I SHOULD’VE KNOWN YOU’D BE SELFISH!”_

_As the blue hedgehog held his throbbing cheek, his expression turned to one of great shock, to seething anger. “Selfish…? Selfish?!?”_

_He then screamed at the top of his lungs in a tone filled with utter outrage and anger, that the black hedgehog has never heard him use before: “I SACRIFICED MY LIFE TO SAVE THE PLANET, ENDED UP ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE OF IT, DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO GET BACK ONLY TO FIND OUT I LOST A WHOLE YEAR OF MY LIFE AND NOW I WANNA JUST END THIS STUPID WAR! HOW IS THAT SELFISH?!”_

_The princess already started having tears coming down here, “Do you know what it was like believing you were dead? It completely broke my heart! Watching Mecha hurt you, brought it all back and I refuse to have my heart broken again, Sonic.”_

_While the black hedgehog was able to understand her reason for calling Faker selfish, he was also fairly sure that she wasn’t the only selfish person here._

_“WHAT’S MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU, ANYWAY?! PUNCHING OUT ROBOTNIK’S LIGHTS, OR BEING WITH ME?”_

_A huge heavy silence fell over everyone as the two started to face off against one another. Like the blue hedgehog’s lover, or ex-lover as it seems right now; Sonic also started to have tears running down his muzzle. Shadow’s expression had changed back to his regular cold expression, but his eyes were slightly wider than normal, as he continued to watch the scene._

_Taking her ex-consort’s silence as a no, the princess ran off the stage leaving a devastated Sonic._

_“THEN HE CAN HAVE YOU, ALL TO HIMSELF!”_

_In a matter of seconds, the two tailed fox and the pink hedgehog came rushing to the edge of the stage, asking their friend if he was alright, snapping him out of the depressed trance. The moment the blue hedgehog had noticed that everyone had all been watching, his eyes widen as he began to hyperventilate and started shaking like he was going into shock, before he dashed off into the forest without a single word, ignoring the cries of his friends to come back._

_Straight after the devastated hedgehog fled into the forest, Shadow found himself up on his feet and immediately heading for the distressed hedgehog. He didn’t understand why he wanted to, but his instincts were screaming at him to go after him; as well as that magnetic feeling that seemed to be getting stronger. The only thing he knew, is that he must find his rival…_

* * *

The black hedgehog fell back to Mobius, his flashback of earlier tonight now fading away. After blinking a few times to help clear his vision, Shadow turned his head back to the blue hedgehog. His expression was still quite depressed from remembering what happened, along with his green eyes that are now slightly flickering with light, but not a lot to look completely alive. And unlike earlier when his rival was speaking to him, he kept his head down at a low angle keeping his stare on the ground with a look of sadness. 

Shadow briefly wondered what he should do. Should he tell his rival what he thinks he should do next now that he and the princess are no longer together? Or should he just leave and ignore the small voice, telling him to do the contrary? After considering his two options; the Ultimate Lifeform took in a deep breath. Well, he got himself into this and he should finish it.

Letting out a huge sigh, Shadow started speaking.

“Listen Hedgehog, I’ve never been in a relationship like your former on with the princess, nor do I know why it feels like to be in one; but…” Well, here goes nothing. “I don’t think that you’re the only one who’s at fault like what she had told you earlier tonight,”

Sonic lifted his head to look at the black and red hedgehog, his expression being that of surprise. Is Shadow trying to talk to him about this or…give him his opinion about it? The blue hedgehog wasn’t sure anymore but allowed himself to listen to what his rival has to say.

“It seems like, the princess doesn't know you or understand you enough to know that you’ll do anything to ensure this world’s protection. Even if you must sacrifice yourself for it. Because you believe that if no one else can stand up for themselves, you wonder who will?” The black hedgehog paused to run his hand through his quills in slight frustration. Why did he decided to do this? He’s never had to deal with anything like this or given this kind of talk to anyone before. “And it may also be a good thing that you broke up with her because; now you could find someone who truly understands you, who can keep up with you, someone who’s willing to give you space and treat you like a person instead of an object and…someone who’s willing to let you fight and be with them at the same time.” Shadow averted his eyes away from the blue hedgehog, not sure what else he could say and feeling a little annoyed, that he had to open up his thoughts like that to his rival.

The blue hedgehog looked at his rival in awe as a strange warm feeling in his chest began to bloom just from hearing Shadow’s words. Despite initially trying to avoid showing how much he cares for him, it was quite obvious that he does, even though it’s actually none of his business and that Shadow had a choice if he wanted to try to comfort him or not. 

“You really think it was good that Sally and I broke up, despite the slap?” Sonic could still feel that stinging pain on his cheek from it, along with the broken shards of his heart which seem to dull quite a lot, thanks to his rival and the warm feeling that seem to work as a strong anesthetic.

“What do you think, hedgehog?” Shadow responded, arms folded and giving him a look that accurately says, ‘Come on think, you idiot!’

Seeing the look that he was receiving from his rival, Sonic began thinking on Shadow’s words and the breakup between him and Sally. Despite the fact, he declined when she asked him to give up fighting and stay by her side, he does understand her reason why she asked him however, if he imagined he was in the same position where she sacrificed herself and got lost in space for year instead of him. But he knew that if they or anyone is going have a real future; he needs to help fight this war with everyone else too, otherwise there is a possible chance that they won’t be able to win.

And…if he was also being pretty honest with himself; He hated the idea of someone trying to groom him into someone he’s not; like he’s some-kind of pet or fancy toy for them to play with, instead being treated like an equal. Of course, he knows Sally would never treat him like that, but the thought of it really does scare him. Plus, she should’ve known by now what kind of a person he is by now after all those together, even as kids so; it’s just like what Shadow said. If Sally doesn’t understand his need to risk his life in order to help or save other from Robotnik and to protect Mobius, then maybe she isn’t the one for him.

Sonic couldn’t help himself but let out a breathless laugh, from the irony of the entire situation he got himself into with the black hedgehog.

“I never thought I’ll ever say this but, I think you’re right Shadow.”

The black hedgehog only smirked in response, feeling a little smug. “Hmph! So, you are not as stupid as you look, Faker!”

He then stood up, from where he sat next to his rival. Sonic followed him shortly, standing up from the ground before placing his hand on the Ultimate Lifeform’s arm.

“But really Shadow, thanks for that talk you gave me. I appreciate it.”

Shadow’s eyes widen a little from the touch on his arm, as the warmth in his chest, seemed to grow hotter and started going up to his muzzle. He fought hard to keep the warmth away from reaching his cheeks.

“N-no need to thank me Faker.” He took a small pause to calm himself before continuing, “But know that after this, nothing changes between us. After this night is over, I believe that it is best for the two of us, to forget that this ever happened.”

Sonic only smirked back, “Alright then Faker. After this, we’ll leave this little talk between us forgotten and we’ll go back to kicking each other’s butts, the next time we ran into each other again. Not that you ever managed to kick mine anyway.”

The black hedgehog simply rolled his eyes, “Keep dreaming, Faker.” He said before also adding, “You may also want to go and find your friends as well considering how you just ran away from them earlier tonight.”

This made the blue hero pout after hearing that last sentence, his rival had said to him. But he does have a point though (as much as he hates to admit it.). “And I’ll also forget that you’re also the Ultimate Softie too, Faker!” he yelled out, after waving a goodbye and taking off towards Knothole.

As the blue hedgehog ran off, leaving the black hedgehog standing there by himself in the clearing. Shadow places a hand over his chest where the warmth seems to be, briefly questioning what it is. He then lets out a tiny sigh before skating off into the other direction. Time to get back on his most important mission, now that this one is complete. 


End file.
